The Sisters
by xs18
Summary: The five mysterious shadows who freed the five lords are still out there and they want revenge against them, but why? And how will they get it? Rated T for safety. Sequel to The Five Lords of Darkness
1. Chapter 1

**As I proised here is the sequel to "The Five Lords of Darkness, thank you to all who readed, reviewed, followed and fovorited the first story is because of you that I decided to make a second part. **

**This time I'm working without a beta so excuse me for my mistakes. And tell me what those are. **

**For those who haven't read the first part I adeviced you to read it because even if it is no so important you will understand that story better. **

**Fanally as always remember that you can review me in spanish, italian and french. **

**As always enjoy an review. **

* * *

**The Sisters' Story **

At the beginning the fire dragon being as kind as he was created all the planets of the magic dimension, then five different suns to warm and light them, then five moons to light the night and the stars to adorn the sky. He was very proud of his work but no one could enjoy his work, no one could admire the beauty of his creation, for that reason he went to hearth and asked humans to live in that new dimension, those who wanted to were taken there, all was perfect. But the dragon was tired and he knew that without him his dimension will be chaotic so he created the first five magical beings the five lords, the weren't neither bad nor good they were neutral, their names were: Deuks, Ameiks, Tregnos, Widjom, and Kiros, as they were know by the language of humans by that time, after that final act the fire dragon went to rest to the planet he considered the most beautiful of all of them, that planet will be later known as sparks.

Thousands of years passed and the humans who lived in the hearth forgot all about their mates who were in the magical dimension, and the same happened with the ones who lived in the magical dimension.

Under the careful look of the five lords the magical dimension began to develop technology, they discovered the cure for almost all the known diseases and if it was some problem they called the lords and they solved it always the fairest way. At the beginning the lords didn't have their own planet they stayed each time in one of all the planets of the magical dimension but they decided they should have a house and using their magic they created wild land, they fell in love with it and named their house, with their guidance wild land by that time know as Ghewērós-erwa soon became the most beautiful and advanced planet of the magical dimension but even with all the technology that the different planets of the magical dimension had they decided to keep their true language.

Through the years those humans who were in the different planets of the magical dimension were evolucionating, ones were now shorter because in their planet they weren't high trees and they didn't need to be tall, they were known since then by the name of dwarfs.

At another planet the trees and animals were so high that its inhabitants developed an enormous height; since then they were known by the name of giants.

One of those worlds was made entirely of water so the peoples who lived there developed the ability to live under water and they were known by the name of sirens. Little by little new types of creatures began to appear but even thought their abilities were extraordinary none of them was magic yet, only de five lords were. Mean time the different planets had established trade relations between them with wild land as their main planet. Was precisely in Wild land were the tragedy happened:

Wild land was now the main planet of the magical dimension and their inhabitants had remained the same as their ancestors they were totally human, they were considered the kindest people in all the dimension and were envy by other for their wonderful planet where the five lords live; the day all began all the dimension was celebrating the anniversary of their creation: Wild land was adorned with enormous orange dragons in honor of their creator and the music could be heard in all the cities; in the biggest city of the planet the lords were giving a speech; was there where the six sisters saw them and immediately fell in love with them; they were perfect, the wisest leaders they could have. There was only one problem they weren't from the nobility they were five ordinary girls therefore the lord didn't knew them, what was worst they probably didn't even know that they exited but the girls were deeply in love with then.

Several weeks passed until the sisters found the courage they needed to go to the castle but before they did it one last doubt assault them what were they going to say they couldn't go there and tell the lords they loved them, so they decided to offered their help and they did so introducing themselves as Ecnis, Sweidos Kanmn Mutis and Blōthis.

Even if they lords were the most powerful beings they accepted the help partly because a little help is always good and partly because they liked the girls; the days became weeks, weeks months, and months one year, and when the girls thought that the lords felt the same as them they told them they loved them; and even though the lords loved the girls too they decided that love often trick the senses and that they couldn't be with those girls.

Embarrassed and rejected the girls decided that if they didn't want to be with them then they have to be destroyed. Sometimes a deeply love could become hate, all the love those girls felt for the five lords soon became hate; a hate so deep that in the end it became darkness the first five evil creatures had born.

It was easy to destroy the lords, even if they were the most powerful being. The sisters only have to trick Wisdom offering him all the knowledge of the magic dimension, he gladly accepted the offer, but what he didn't know was that all that knowledge will corrupt him and it did, that was the only thing the sisters had to do because once wisdom was corrupted all the lords fell with him. Blinded by darkness they no longer could known what was good and what was bad they killed people for steal things, thinking that it was good not knowing that with that act they were worst; at the end they have done so much evil that darkness consume them completely.

They began to destroy plants just for the fact that they didn't like his inhabitants and thought that they harmed the beauty of the dragon's creation. Until one they the dragon was awoken by the sound of destruction and the screams of pain filling the air; seeing what the lords were doing to his beauty work and the people who lived there and knowing that he was too weak yet to stopped them he cried tears of magic fire which landed all around the dimension creating another kind of magical beings they weren't neutral anymore they were good, they were: fairies, light warriors, white wizards; the fire also give powers to the other creatures.

All of them together fight the lords for ten years, it was the worst and bloodiest war the history can remember, the battlefields were covered with blood, the lakes were red and almost all the good creatures died it was then when the army of decay was created, but the worst thing was that that wasn't their worst weapon, drunken of power the lords created a spell that allowed them to turn a good being in a bad one the more good the person was the more darker they became the magical creatures seemed doomed but the lords couldn't perform the spell because they were too weak after created it; only then could the fairies lock them up and even then they only could do it with the help of the fire dragon and the water stars.

Once the war ended all the magical creatures searched for the now five evil sisters but they couldn't find then they had disappeared along with the conversion spell.

They were assumed dead.

They weren't.

* * *

**Please review reviews are fuel to me. **


	2. Explanations

**I don't onw anything. **

**Enjoy and review. **

* * *

**Explanations**

Sky woke up covered in sweat, it was only four in the morning but he couldn't sleep anymore it was that nightmare again, it was very strange even if he knew very well was it was going to happen and he knew that he won't be able to stop it, it still scared him every time; in his dream he was somewhere in a old room maybe of a castle, he wasn't sure, he was in front of a dark figure, he was sure he knew who he or she. He wasn't even sure if the gender of this person. Was but he couldn't place it, the mysterious figure stare at him, it was a look that could kill, cold poisoned full of hate it was almost like if it was directed to another person in the room but it was directed to him and only him, then the estrange used to move his hand, he or she usually have something in it but Sky never get to look at it he didn't know what it was, finally the figure moved his or her hand and the dream finished. It wasn't even scary but he knew how it will end and that was what scared him…

He decided that if he couldn't sleep he will run for a while he has to get up soon anyway, so he got dress quietly because he didn't want to disturb Brandon who was peacefully sleeping. Sky thought that it will be refreshing to go run at Helia's garden it was strange that something like that was at red fountain.

He run and run every time faster but he couldn't erase those dark dreams of his head, he tried to distract his mind thinking about the last four months since they defeated the lords, all have been happiness even Musa and Riven were happy and didn't argue at least until last week but that was quite a record for them, after they went back from the castle of the lords all of them have grown even closer and specially them, after they come back they told everything to Saladin and Faragonda and they will answer their questions today, while he was running he continued remembering this time about holidays those three months had been fantastic he spent the holidays with Bloom in Eraklion visiting all the planet. After two hours of running Sky decided that it was time to get a shower and get changed because today they have a meeting with Saladin and Faragonda at Alfea they have to talk about the lords and what had happened in the castle.

They arrive at Alfea at seven AM like it was planned and meet, with the girls they don't have to be there until eight but had decided to use the extra time to be with the girls.

"So what do you think they want to talk to us?" Asked Stella.

"Isn't it obvious? They want to know what happened there", answered Tecna.

"And what are we going to tell them?" Asked Musa, "because we don't know exactly what happen there the last thing I remember was killing you", she said pointing at Riven, "and then I fainted."

"Well it didn't happen too much after that, we were trapped in a sort of void or something like that" said Sky. They continued arguing, until it was time to meet with Faragonda and Saladin, unaware of the fact that they were being spy by a grey butterfly. Kilometers away from Alfea the five shadows were watching through the eyes of the insect.

"He didn't remember anything of what leadership showed him, we can attack and destroy them sisters" said one of them.

"Yes we have waited enough time it had been four months, we are ready we are strong enough sister." Agree another shadow, who was walking impatiently around the room.

"No, not now sister you have to be patient even if he doesn't remember anything we could fail if we attack now but don't worry; we will attack soon, very soon…" Said the shadow that appeared to be the leader. After that they all laughed.

Oblivious about that at Alfea the specialist and the winx girls were at Faragonda's office waiting for her and Saladin, they finally appeared through a magical portal, and Faragonda spoke first;

"Hello boys and girls I'm sure that you want to know why are you here, well due to the recent events we want to tell you some things."

"First, continued Saladin, the lords are now in magical prison specially created for them and they are watched by Valkyrie so they won't be able to escape anymore."

"But why could they escape the first time?" asked Bloom.

"We don't know but we suspect that they were awoken by a dark force a powerful one."

"And second we want to explain you your "death", said Saladin, you weren't really dead no one can escape death if that was possible there weren't deaths on the magical dimension."

"So you are telling us that we weren't dead" said Brandon.

"No once the girls kill you, you were transported to another dimension to pass certain test so you could get back. At least that's our theory." Concluded Saladin.

"Sky could you remember something of what Leadership show you?" Asked Faragonda.

"No, not yet" answered the boy.

"Well then you could go, have a good day" said her.

All of them exited the room and once they were alone Saladin spoke again;

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Saladin old friend what they don't know won't hurt them" said the old lady.

"But they will find out who awoke the lords sooner or later, they deserve to know.

"I know" with those two words the talk ended and Saladin disappeared.

Outside the boys and girls were saying good bye to each other:

"Do you really have to go now guys?" asked Flora.

"Yes we have things to do" answered Helia. "By the way do you know anything about Nabu and Layla?"

"Yes the end us a letter yesterday" asked Musa "they are very busy ruling Andros and won't come for now.

"¡Come on guys!" shouted Riven "we have to go, we have urgent things to do." They all said good bye and kissed the girls, all except for Riven who, for some reason was impatient to leave, and didn't say good bye to Musa.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please tell me what do you think. **


	3. Riven

**Hi, I just wanted to remember you that I don't own anything and that you can review me in english **

**vous pouvez laisser moi un commentaire on france.**

**Y también podéis comentar en español. **

**Enjoy and review. **

* * *

**Riven**

"The moment has arrived sisters, we will finally have our revenge." Said the shadow who was sitting in the throne in the middle of the room. "Stand up sisters and follow me!" she commanded. All of them got up from their thrones and began to perform and ancient ritual speaking in a forgotten language, while they were chanting an eddy of dark energy was starting to appear in the middle of the room when they finished the ritual they were engulfed by it. Disappearing completely.

Musa entered her room running and visibly upset, she slammed the door, fall into the bed and began to cry , the other girls who saw that, followed her and knocked in the door;

"Musa are you ok?" Asked Stella. There was no answer from the music fairy so they opened the door slowly and founded her crying, immediately the girls sat on the edge of the bed and tried to console her.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Asked Flora worried.

"Nothing" answered the girl still crying.

"Come on tell us what happened maybe we could help" suggested Tecna.

"No you can't, it's just that I am stupid just that."

"But even if we can't do anything you'll feel better." Bloom told her.

"Ok" answered Musa a bit calmer now, she began to tell her friends how in the last days things between Riven and her weren't good in fact it was worse than ever and she couldn't understand why, so she thought that maybe what they needed was to spend some time completely alone without the girls or the boys. She knew that for some Riven wasn't the same when they were alone, so she had prepared a basked full of things to eat on the forest and after eating maybe they could spent the day in the forest and then compete to see who was the fastest with the leva-bike.

It was a beautiful day to go for a walk anyway and Red Fountain wasn't so far away from Alfea so if he was busy as ever at least she could walk for a while. When she finally arrived to Red fountain all the specialists seemed to be still in class because there wasn't anyone outside what was estrange because it was a sunny day and they should be training outside, not knowing what to do she sat in one of the bench on the courtyard and waited. Half an hour later two spaceships from Red fountain appeared, it turned out that they have gone to a competition with other schools, surprisingly Riven wasn't with the rest, so she stopped Timmy and asked him where Riven was;

"I don't know he leave earlier have you check his room? Maybe he is there" suggested the boy.

"No I haven't thank you Timmy. Oh and if you see him tell him that I am searching him."

"Don't worry I will" answered the guy.

She headed to Riven's room it wasn't far from the courtyard all she has to do was to go to the second floor. After knocking several times in the door with no answer he entered the room but he wasn't there.

"So like he wasn't I decided to keep searching for him" the fairy continued her story.

"He wasn't in class neither, so not knowing where to search I decided to go search for Helia lately they are like the best friends so maybe they knew where Riven was as ever he was in that beautiful garden, he told me to look in the training area, I run because I we didn't hurry we won't be able to spent time together because according to Helia they had to return to the competition that evening, and then…then was when I saw him with other girl."

"WHAT!?" screamed the other girls all at the same time.

"Yes he was with a girl but she could be a teacher or a friend so I kept looking;

"Riven was fighting with the girl sword to sword, she was quite good, but he was winning in a few minutes the battle was end, when the girl fall to the ground a Riven pointed the sword to her neck, then he helped her to get up, so I could see her better the girl was quite pretty she had the hair like Riven maybe a bit clearer ,she was tall, and thing but in spite of that she was very strong, and to be honest she looked amazing in the specialist suit" Musa continued "she then hug him and whispered; I love you, you know"

"WHAT!?" screamed the winx again.

"And that wasn't the worst part because he answered her with an "I love you too" said Musa starting to cry again.

"Ok wait minute girls" said Tecna who as always was the calmer person in the group "let's think logically that girl could be his sister."

"Riven has no sisters" answered Musa half screaming.

"Maybe a friend then" offered Stella.

"He is not the kind of guy who tells his friends that he loved them so I don't think so" Musa answered crying again while her body started to hurt even her head hurts by now it was like if she was ill. "Let's face it girls Riven is with another girl." Sentenced the fairy.

"We are sorry Musa but you know that we are here for you" said Flora, while all of them share a group-hug with the fairy of the music.

"Yes I know girls, now if you don't mind I want to be alone to think and maybe sleep a little bit"

"Ok we understand" said the others girls as one by one the exited the room.

"Wait" Musa told Bloom who was the last of them to exit Musa's room, "when I leave I saw Sky with another girl a pretty blonde, so be careful.

"Thank you Musa" answered the red-head.

"When Bloom exited the room Musa go to bed feeling worse than before, she has a terrible head-ache that was increasing more and more, she was fast asleep, even thought she didn't rest because she dreamt about Riven and that girl.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please make my day review.**


	4. Timmy

**Hello guys before you read the fourth chapter I have to ask you what happened, only a review in the last chapter?**

**As always I don't own anything related to winx club. **

**Well anyway read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Timmy**

Bloom had tried not to think about what Musa had told her, she was mad maybe it wasn't even true not that she thought that Musa was lying but she was upset maybe she didn't see sky and it was any other specialist, she had tried to convince herself that it couldn't be, it wouldn't be the first time that she thought that Sky was with another girl when actually he was under a spell, besides even if he did was with a girl it could be a friend or maybe a cousin. But in the end even if she had tried harder and harder to convince herself, she kept that maybe… so she decided to go visit Sky she will go along whit Tecna who will met whit Timmy to do something about their computers.

"You shouldn't distrust Sky Bloom, how many times had he proved to you that he loves you." Tecna told the red-head.

"I know Tecna and I don't distrust him it's just that I'm curious, Musa said that the girl was quite pretty and blonde" Bloom told the fairy of technology.

"Well I'm sure that you are prettier than her" said Tecna.

"Thank you and what about you and Timmy? Bloom asked.

"Well today we are going to try a new operative system that I hope will make our computers work faster" The girl asked.

"Oh that is great but I didn't mean that" clarified Bloom "how are things between you two."

"Oh that, things between us are fantastic since we defeated the lords we have been closer and we have talk a lot about our feelings so I think that now we know that we love each other." Answered the technological fairy.

"Wow I'm glad for you" Bloom told her. They kept walking for a while until they could see Red Fountain in the distance, when they arrived there, each one of them took a different pace Bloom went to search for Sky, she first checked his room, nothing, then the training area, nothing, after that she went to the gym, there she found Helia and Brandon but there was no sign of sky, finally she decided to check the obstacles circuit where the specialist trained with their leva-bikes. There he was and he wasn't alone, another person was competing with him, "that must be the girl." Thought Bloom. After a few minutes they descended and took of the helmet

"You are pretty good at that you know" Sky told her "it's incredible a few days ago you didn't know how to use one of those", he said pointing to the leva-bikes, "and now you do it perfectly."

"Well I'm a fast learner and I have had the best teacher" she said smiling to him.

Seeing them made Bloom feel a bit jealous so she decided to go introduce herself.

"Hey! Sky" she said running to him and hugging him.

"Oh Bloom what a surprise I didn't expect you to come here today."

"I wanted to come say hi" she lied. "Who is that girl?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry I introduced you to Jenna; she is here in an exchange" he said "and as I am the team leader I have to teach her and train with her", he said proudly. "Jenna, he said looking at the girl, this is Bloom my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend" that word made Bloom's heart melt she was her girlfriend and that girl was only his pupil.

"Nice to meet you bloom" said Jenna, "Sky can't stop speaking about you." She teased him.

"Hey that's not true" said the blonde boy blushing.

"Nice to meet you too Jenna" answered Bloom, after that they spent the evening talking while Jenna and Sky trained, Jenna told bloom things about her planet and how different Magix was, and then she left them alone so Sky and Bloom could spent some time alone.

Tecna reached Timmy's room _it will be a wonderful evening just the two of us _Tecna thought, she knocked the door, she then entered the room, there he found Timmy sitting in his chair accompanied by a girl both typing and looking to the screen of their computers.

"Hello Tecna" Timmy greeted her.

"Hi Timmy" the fairy answered "I came to prove a new operative system as we planned" Tecna told Timmy.

"It was today" he said hitting his forehead "sorry Tecna I forgot" he apologized.

"It doesn't matter" said the fairy even if she was a bit annoyed by it Timmy never ever had forgot anything.

"By the way, the specialist said interrupting her thoughts, that girl here is Veronica my sister" Timmy explained pointing to the girl besides him, the girl was a tall brunette with a curly hair and green eyes, nothing like Timmy, for some reason Timmy's sister had a worried expression on her face. "Sorry Tecna but we can't prove the new operative system today my sister's computer is broken and we are trying to fix it but we could use another pair of hand so if you want to help us…" Timmy said still focus on his sister's computer.

"Nice to meet you Tecna" Veronica said "Timmy said that you are awesome with computers so maybe you can do it."

"No…no, I have a lot of homework to do so I better go if we are not going to prove the system today" Tecna said.

"Ok we can do it another day don't worry" the boy said.

"Yeah... sure, another day" the girl said and walk away.

Tecna was upset, she had expected that day since the last Monday when Timmy had told her that he had received the disk with the program, that was supposed to be an evening to the two of them and now he had told her that it couldn't be because his sister's computer was broken. She understood that she was his sister however she couldn't avoid to feel a bit jealous, Timmy preferred to spent time with that girl than with her, thinking about that she went to Alfea alone without waiting for bloom.

Meantime at Alfea Musa was resting in her bed still suffering from a terrible headache, in fact she had spent the day in her bed because of that, it was like if her head was going to explode, and her eyes hurt too it was unbearable, it made her feel dizzy, she couldn't even walk straight, the worst part was that it was strange she was the fairy of music she had never suffered a headache for her all the sounds were beautiful.

Earlier that afternoon she had tried listening to music thinking that maybe that will help her but each note sounded out of tune to her even if that was impossible because she knew that that song was a beautiful violin melody.

That was very strange.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review tell me what do you think.**


	5. Brandon

**Sorry for the delay but my laptop was broken. **

**I don't own anything related to winx club. **

**As always read enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Brandon**

Tecna stopped typing on her computer, her hands hurt a lot, they were cold as ice and every time she touch a key she felt a sharp pain like if a knife was tearing her hand besides he had a slight headache so she decided that it was better to go rest a little, unfortunately she couldn't rest more than five second because in the moment she put her head in the pillow Stella stormed inside her room with two plastic bags;

"Tecna quick help me this is an emergency!" the blonde girl cried.

"What! What has happened, are the girls ok?" the fairy asked standing up from her bed with a jump.

"What? Oh yes, yes they are fine it's just that I have to met Brandon today and I don't know what to wear" the sun fairy said showing her friend two dresses."

"Why don't you go asked the other girls Stella? I'm very tired" Tecna said resting her head against the pillow again.

"Well, Musa is asleep and I didn't want to woke her up, Bloom is at Red Fountain with sky and his pupil, Jenna and I can't find Flora, I think she said something about searching a new flower" Stella asked.

"In that case I will help you, where will you go with Brandon?" She asked.

"Nothing special, the girl replied, we will just go walk and them we will have dinner at a new restaurant at Magix."

"What's the occasion" the fairy of technology asked a bit more excited now.

"Well, relationships sometimes need a special night" Stella lied the truth was that she was a bit worried, first Musa got mad with Riven because of a estrange girl and now Tecna was mad at Timmy because he preferred to spend time with his sister that with her, Riven and Musa were always fighting they were like that but Timmy and Tecna were pretty much a stable couple, they were perfect for each other and still they were mad with each other, so she had decided to go out with Brandon to remember him how much she loved him, besides he wanted her to met a childhood friend of his, it will be fun she will ask his friend how he was when he was younger, the only problem was that she didn't know what to wear.

"Show me the dresses" Tecna told Stella; the first one was a red dress decorated with Swarovski crystals that Stella had bought the first time she had visited earth, each crystal had the shape of a water drop and reflected the light creating a tinny rainbow around the dress that make it have a different color depending of the light, she had a necklace with the same shape and two crystal earrings with the same form to combine with it, besides the fairy had bought a pair of red booties.

The second one was a black strapless dress which reached Stella's knees with a pink bow in the back of the dress; the fairy was planning on wearing it with a pair of silver earrings and a pair of white d'Orsay Shoes.

"I think you will be spectacular with the red one" Tecna advised her.

"Right thank you Tecna good night" The girl said and exited the room closing the door behind her. Half an hour later Stella was waiting for Brandon to arrive, he was wearing her dress and a red lipstick to combine, after a few minutes waiting the girls heard the familiar sound of a Red Fountain ship approaching, the ship landed and Brandon descended, she ran to him and he greeted her with a quick kiss;

"Wow" he simply said momentarily overwhelmed by her beauty "you look beautiful."

"Thank you, you too" she said admiring him, that night he wasn't wearing his usual Red Fountain suit, instead he was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white t-shirt and a black blazer. "So where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"First we have to come back to Red Fountain to pick up my friend" Brandon answered. They entered the ship and after ten minutes flying they reached Red Fountain, there a red-head was waiting for them, she had an average measure, she was thin and her eyes were green. She was wearing a black column dress with a white stripe which made a spiral around the dress she was also wearing a pair of earrings they were two tinny rhombs the one in the left ear was white and the one on the right one was black, the girl was wearing her red hair in a bun with three curls falling in her back.

Stella was shocked when Brandon greeted his childhood friend, she thought that that girl was waiting for someone but not for them, besides she was so pretty in that black dress;

"Wow, you look amazing, the boy said, where is the messy little girl that I used to know?"

"I wasn't so little when we saw last time, remember, but you are right that was long ago" the girl answered smiling.

"Stella, Brandon managed to say, that is my friend Kelly, Kelly that is my girlfriend Stella."

"Nice to meet you Stella" Kelly said.

"Nice to meet you too, the blonde girl answered, so you are Brandon's childhood friend?"

"Yes, I think so." The girl answered.

"Well then you can tell me some funny stories about him." Stella said.

"Of course! She answered, I have the perfect one!"

"Hey wait a minute, the boy interrupted, which one?" he answered half laughing.

"Remember when you stole King Erendor's ring?" Kelly told Brandon with a malicious tone."

"O no! No that one" the boy said while the three of them entered the ship. Between, laughing and a battle of embarrassing stories between Kelly and Brandon they soon reached Magix where Stella and Kelly exited the Ship. "Well I'm going to park the ship while you embarrass me a little bit more" Brandon told Kelly "by the way that dress really fits you."

"Thank you I knew that you will love it" the red-head answered.

"He is right, that dress is beautiful where do you get it?" Stella asked once Brandon had gone.

"Oh, it was a gift from him from when we dated" Kelly told her.

"You…you dated with him?" the blonde girl asked surprised.

"Yes, we dated for a while until he went to Red Fountain" Kelly told Stella with what seemed to be a sad tone.

"He never told me that" Stella whispered.

"I'm not surprised, we are friends now but if I am sincere to you I wanted a second chance with him that's why I came to visit him ¡come on you know how hot he is! Kelly said raising a little bit her voice. "But that was until I met you."

"And…and you two were close?" Stella asked with a barely audible voice.

"Well, there was a time when I thought that we were forever, you know, but that ended when he left Eraklyon." In that moment Brandon Arrived.

"Let's go, this is one of the best restaurants of Magix" the boy said excited.

"You two can go have fun, Stella said, I don't have hunger anymore."

"What happened? Asked Brandon, are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I just feel tired" she lied.

"Come on I'll take you to Alfea" The boy offered.

"No I prefer to walk" the girl said already walking away, she couldn't believe it, she knew that she hadn't been the first love of Brandon but he never had told her anything about Kelly, they were like made for each other she couldn't stop replaying her words in her head _that ended that day he left Eraklyon, t_he day she had first seen him, the day she fall in love whit him. Stella didn't know what to feel in that moment she felt sad and betray, Brandon had never hide anything from her, and at the same time she felt Jealous that girl who knew almost all about her boyfriend and he wasn't only his friend, there was a time when they had been more and she couldn't avoid to fell a little guilty because maybe she had stole Brandon from that girl maybe Brandon's heart alrready have a owner when she met him, Kelly. Thinking about all of that she walk through the streets of Magix while tears streamed from her eyes.

* * *

**Scourge From BloodClan: Have you hacked my laptop? How could you possibly know that the next one was Brandon? It's almost scary. **

**Anyway don't forget to review tell me what do you think readers.**


	6. Helia

**I still don't own winx club even if I beged to iginio straffi. **

**As always read enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Helia**

In the morning under the reddish light of the sunrise two figures were fighting sword against sword, only the sound of the attacks could be heard in the usual silence of the first hours of the day. The duel was fierce, neither of the two combatants gave the other a rest, the intensity of the combat was increasing with every minute passed and soon the fatigue of the warriors was evident, the combat will end soon. With one last brutal attack the younger of the two combatants threw the other to the stone floor and pointed him with her weapon;

"I win" the girl said.

"That's what it seems but you made a mistake" the boy answered

"What mistake I'm pointing to your throat with my sword, one movement and your life will end" the girl said cockily.

"Yes, you are right but you forgot something" the teacher said.

"What?" the blonde girl asked pressing the end of her sword against his neck.

"I have legs" he answered while he gave her a low kick making her fall to the ground, before she could recover from the attack he immobilized her sitting in her legs without making too much pressure and point the weapon to her heart "do you surrender" the boy asked.

"Not in a million of years" she said half laughing while trying to free herself from him.

"Do you surrender" he repeated slowly pressing the sword against his chest a little bit more but without hurting her.

"Yes, yes I surrender, now get off of me" the girl said tapping the floor with her hands. His opponent got up and then helped her to get up too.

"See Jenna I told you, you won't be able to win me never "he said smiling.

"You sat on my legs that's not legal" The pupil argued.

"It was a fight, in a fight there are no rules, I won, you lost it's that simple" sky sentenced. Suddenly a bell start to ring in the distance "oh men we are late, run!" The two of them begun to run like if their lives depended on it.

Meantime at Alfea Ofelia was checking the girls, except from bloom and flora they were all sick, Musa had been the first one, then Tecna and now Stella who had complain this morning when bloom was opening the curtains because the sun was hurting her eyes what was impossible she was the fairy of sun. Seeing that a worried Flora had called Ofelia to see what was happening to her friends.

"Well girls" said Ofelia "it seems that you have catch the flu so you'll have to stay in bed a few days, drink plenty of liquids and if you felt pain or you have fever I will give you paracetamol but it shouldn't be severe" the nurse said "meantime you should wear sunglasses Stella" the women advised her.

_So it was only the flu _thought Flora relieved, in that case she knew of a infusion with the petals of a flower that will help them, his smell will relax them ease their pain and help them to sleep, his taste will give them strength and the warm cup will comfort them, all she had to do was ask Helia to bring her a few petals of the rose that he had give her the last year, which was planted at his garden. She took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans, exited the room to not disturb the girls and dialed his number, surprisingly he didn't answer.

_I suppose that I'll have to go search it myself, well it's a good excuse to go see Helia _Flora said to herself smiling. The fairy decided to go to red fountain walking through the forest, that way she could collect honey to mix it with the rose infusion and make it a bit more sweet, besides she loved the forest, she was the fairy of nature after all, she could see those giant threes and play a little bit with the little inhabitants of the thicket. After an hour of walking, she finally arrived to red fountain; it had been a wonderful walk. She went straight to Helia's garden it didn't surprise her to see him there, what did surprise her was seeing a girl with him, she thought that red fountain didn't accepted girls, Flora looked more carefully at her maybe she knew her; she was shorter than him, she had black hair and brown eyes and her skin was pale; she was wearing a black trouser with a white shirt and a pair of converse, she didn't recognized the girl but maybe it was friend of him who had came from his natal planet, she was about to go to ask Helia for the flower when she saw him cutting the rose;

"It couldn't be why is he cutting our flower?" Flora whispered in the distance.

"It's a pity that you have to cut it Helia it's so beautiful" the girl was seeing.

"I can't do anything else, it's the best for all, besides it will be more" the specialist said.

_It will be more was he talking about her?_ Flora thought.

"I'm sure you will find another one even prettier" the girl was encouraging him while touching his arm.

_Was she flirting whit him? _Flora thought now a bit angry, _and were they talking about Helia funding a new girlfriend, but why? _

"Thank you for helping me decide it Erika I wouldn't have been able to do it alone" he said kissing her check. Flora couldn't stand it anymore and run away from there, after a few steps she stumble with a stone and fall to the ground, but despite of the pain she kept running.

In the garden the Helia and the girl were still talking when they heard a loud noise "have you heard that?" Erika asked.

"That's probably one of the guys training" he answered.

"Have you told Flora" the brown eyed girl asked.

"Of course not Erika I already told you, that rose was quite symbol for us when I gave it to her I told her that that flower will last forever like my love for her and if now I told her that it's dead…" he didn't finish the sentence because his companion nod in agreement.

"Wow you are so romantic uncle Helia" she said.

"Don't call me like that it's weird you are only two years younger than me" he said playfully.

"But you are still my old uncle Helia" the girl said laughing.

Later that day at Alfea Flora was checking her left knee, she had hurt it when she had fall, while he tried not to cry, _how Helia could that to her, she thought the he was different but he was the same as the rest of the boys in the world, and idiot. _She had a few scratches on her knee but she decided that it was nothing to worry about, she decided that she should go to sleep and the next day will be better but then Bloom entered the room and saw her wounded knee;

"Oh my! What have happened to your knee Flora" her friend asked.

"Nothing" the nature fairy lied but her hurt look soon betray her.

"If it is nothing why do you look so sad?" the Fairy of the fire of the dragon asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Bloom" she said standing in front of her, suddenly all the smells of the plant in the room overtook her and she faint, she woke up a minute later with bloom kneeled by her side.

"Are you ok Flora what had happened?"

"I don't know maybe I caught the flu too" Bloom wanted to insist on it but then Griselda called her, the headmistress wanted to talk with her, she thought that they will talk later but when she returned to their room thirty minutes later the room was in the dark and Flora had already fall asleep so she went to bed to what bloom didn't notice was that there weren't plants nor flowers in the room anymore.

* * *

**don't forget to revieew tell me what do you think.**

**So what do you tihk of the descriptions of the first fight, tell me. **

**What are you thinking, tell me your crazy ideas about what is happening, review.**


	7. Domino

**I don't own anything related to winx club just the idea of the five sisters. **

**As always read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Domino**

Bloom woke up that morning with mixed emotions, she was happy because Faragonda had told her that she had discovered a way to restore her planet, Domino to bring it back to life as it was before, as she thought that, all the memories of the previous day were rushing through her mind; the irrational frighten that she always felt when Griselda told her that the headmistress wanted to talk with her, the fear as she was approaching to her destiny and the adrenaline running through her veins while her heart was speeding when she knocked on the door. She could remember perfectly every word of that meeting because she had been dreaming about it all night;

"Oh bloom, dear, come in" the old women had said inviting her to take a seat. "As you probably know I have been doing a little research on you and you planet since you came hare" she said.

"Yes I knew it, why? Have you discovered something?" Bloom had said eagerly.

"Yes I did" Faragonda said nodding.

"What, what have you discovered!" she had said almost screaming in excitement.

"Bloom calm down what I'm going to tell you it's an ancient myth and I don't know if it's true, but just in case you could go search it at Domino's castle. You see, the myth said that there is a certain power, and elemental power called the dragon's heart, it seems that it is a small version of the fire dragon itself, it is said that that power can heal even the dead and restore any place back to life. And it is also said that it was your father who kept it. But as I told you before it's only a myth" " The headmistress had informed the fairy.

"Well, even if it's a myth we should try, if there is the slightest chance to save my planet I want to try"

"Well in that case, tomorrow you could call the specialist to help you, for now you should rest, tomorrow will be a hard day" Faragonda had told her walking her to the exit and squishing her arm.

She was so happy she had a chance to save her planet, she was so happy but that was until she turned the lights on and saw Flora lying in bed in fetal position, pale and shivering. "Flora, are you ok?" Bloom asked.

"Y-yes I- I'm ok" the nature fairy said with a faltering voice because of the shivers and the pain she was in, "b-but my e-eyes are k-k-killing me" she said half laughing as always trying to cheer up her roommate even if she was the one who was sick.

"No you aren't I will go check how the other girls are and then I will call Ofelia so she can give you something" bloom said, when she was about to exit the room she looked around and saw that all the plants and flowers that used to decorate the room were now broken ripped or even burnt, _that's very estrange flora loves her flowers _The fire fairy thought, she slowly exited the room and went to check on the other girls; first she went to Stella's room the fairy of the sun and the moon was sleeping with her eyes closed tightly like if the light was hurting them even if there wasn't so much light in the room

Bloom could also see that she had fever because she was sweating, as she didn't want to wake up her she quietly exited the room, next she went to see Tecna and Musa. Tecna was sitting in her bed with her legs crossed rubbing her head trying to ease her headache;

"How are you today?" Bloom asked in a whisper.

"Better but that headache is very persistent and this morning there were wounds on my hands" The girl said showing her friend her hands, in fact she had a few wounds but they didn't look so bad.

"Well I will call Ofelia and she will cure you, but now I have to go Faragonda had discovered a way to bring back to life my planet" The red-headed girl said not being able to disguise her excitement.

"I can go with you if you want" Tecna offered.

"No, no you have to stay here and rest" Bloom told Tecna. Finally she went to see how was Musa, surprisingly the fairy of music seemed to be completely cured.

"Hey! Bloom how are you today!" Musa greeted her enthusiastically.

"I'm good and what about you; don't you feel sick or anything?"

"No, I couldn't be better" Musa asked.

"Then maybe you could come with me, Faragonda had told me to go to Domino to search for…" Bloom was saying when she realized that Musa's eyes were blood-shot "What had happened to your eyes?"

"Nothing why?" Musa asked surprise.

"They are red and they seem to be irritated so you will have to stay here the cold air of Domino at this time of the year wouldn't be good for your eyes" The girl sentenced.

"Ok but be careful bloom" Her friend advised her.

Once Bloom had exited the room she called sky; "Hi Sky I need to come Faragonda has told me that I have to search for a power at Domino and I need your help" she said.

"Only you the girls are not coming?" the blonde boy asked confused the girls always went to the missions together.

"No they are sick" the red-head answered.

"Ok I will be there in a few minutes" her boyfriend answered, and if fact five minutes later Bloom saw a Red Fountain ship landing at Alfea's entrance, once the ship was completely stopped not only Sky got off of the ship but also the other four specialist;

"They are coming too?" Bloom asked once sky was by his side.

"No, they heard us talking on the phone about the girls being sick and they wanted to come here to take care of them" The leader of the specialist asked.

"Oh that's so sweet of you guys, they will be glad to see you but let them rest because they are sick" bloom warned them.

"Let's go then" said Sky entering the ship again Bloom followed him and once inside she saw five girls waiting for them.

"Who are they? They are coming with us?" Bloom asked.

"Yes we need help, just in case and the boys were too worried about their girlfriends to come so I asked those girls to come, bloom, you already have met Jenna, my pupil" he said pointing to the blonde one. "That's, Rebecca Riven's cousin" He said pointing to the girl next to Jenna who had the hair almost like Riven.

"Nice to meet you Bloom, you can call me Becca"

_So that's the girl Musa saw the other day, Riven wasn't cheating on her he was practicing with his cousin _Bloom thought "Nice too meet you too Becca" the fairy answered.

"That girl over there is Kelly a friend of Brandon" he said pointing to the girl next to Kelly who had the hair of the same color as hers.

"Nice too met you" the two girls said at the same time.

"That's Veronica Timmy's sister" Sky said pointing to her.

"Nice to meet you bloom, you are one of Tecna's friend aren't you?" Veronica asked.

"Yes I am I see that you have as much memory as Timmy."

Sky finally pointed to the last unknown girl for bloom and said; "And she is Erika Helia's niece"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bloom you are the most powerful fairy of the universe, one day I want to be like you" the black haired girl said.

"Thank you but I'm not that powerful, and it's nice to meet you too"

After the presentations they all took their seats and the ship took off, Bloom was sitting next to Erika and she couldn't avoid asking her if she knew if her uncle and flora had had any problem because the other night her roommate seemed so upset…

"No she didn't come to see Helia yesterday, at least I didn't see her" Helia's niece told her, while they were talking they could hear Sky and Jenna talking in the front of the ship;

"I got you sky" the girl said pointing a sword to the back of his neck while he was sitting driving the ship.

"That doesn't count, I'm driving" the blonde boy said.

"That's a fight in a fight there are no rules I win you lose it's that simple" Jenna said repeating what he had told her the previous day.

"If that's what you want he said and then swerved the ship throwing her to the back of the ship, and sending everyone else to the floor while Jenna's sword ended up falling a few millimeters away from bloom's head.

"Hey! You two be careful you could hurt someone1" the fairy of the fire of the dragon told them a bit annoy. After that the trip was quiet, but bloom was still a bit mad at sky, he should be more careful.

When they reach the castle of domino they started to search for the dragon's heart, they first went to the throne room but it wasn't there, as the legend said that Bloom's father was the one who kept it they registered all the places that have a statue of him or a painting of the king but they didn't encounter anything finally they decided it probably was at Oritel's room, in the way there Kelly reached Bloom and told to her what had happened with Stella the other night;

"So do you think that she is mad at me or Brandon, I didn't mean to hurt her… I thought she knew it…" Kelly said.

"Well she did returned a bit upset but truth to be told I haven't spoken so much with her since that because she was sick" Bloom explained to Kelly "but I don't think that she is mad maybe she is just confused." The red-head said and the other girl nodded. At that point they have reach a corridor covered with a red carpet with golden lines at both sides of it which walls were covered by tapestries of all colors and pictures of the king and the queen and even one of all the royal family together Bloom was at her mother arms because she was still a baby, the fairy froze in front of it, _they seemed so happy_ the fairy thought while a single tear escaped from her right eye. "Bloom" she heard Sky calling her "It's here come on."

They were all in front of the only door of the corridor waiting hesitantly _god how I missed the rest of the girls they will be here encouraging me _Bloom thought. She slowly reached the handle of the door and opened it, nothing happened, they all entered the room but as soon as they step in the first stone of the floor magical attacks started to appear, they all covered themselves except for Bloom who was now at the middle of the room, seeing that Jenna ran to cover her with her shield but after the first attack the shield was broken and with the second one the girls were thrown to different places of the room.

"Watch out Jenna" Sky told her while he was running to cover her with his shield, Bloom who was also under attack transformed into her enchantix form and shielded herself.

"Bloom can you see the dragon's heart? Rebecca asked her.

Bloom didn't knew what the dragon's heart was like so even if it was in front of her she wouldn't see it, she quickly search for it while Rebecca was screaming to her to hurry, finally she give up and they all ran out of the room.

While they were heading back to the ship Bloom couldn't avoid to feel a bit upset they hadn't found what they were searching for, the only chance they have to save her planet, and on top of it, it was Sky and Jenna she couldn't avoid to feel jealous, he had protected Jenna instead of her, she understand that he was her teacher and that he had to take care of her, but she was his girlfriend.

"Hey! Bloom how are you?" Sky asked walking to her.

"My eyes hurt a little but I suppose that that is because of running from the castle to the day light. She answered.

The travel back to Alfea was even more quiet than before, when the got there they were surprised to see Brandon breaking the window of Stella's room with his back and falling to the ground, while Stella was attacking him. While Bloom was seeing that a wave of pain, and jealousy overtook her, sheinmediatelly compose herself although she wasn't Bloom anymore, she wasn't dark Bloom neither she was something different and the same has happened to the other fairies of the winx club all of them had now black wings and her eyes were of two different colors, their voices were deeper now, suddenly all of them rise in the ski and after throwing to the guys one last attack they went away flaying until they weren't visible anymore.

A few hours later while the specialist were at the infirmary curing their wounds Faragonda was at her office with a worried expression, she quickly dialed a number on the magic phone. After two tones her call was answered and an holographic figure appeared in front of the headmistress.

"What can I do for you old friend?"

"We need your help" Faragonda said.

"I understand, in the same place at the same hour?"

"Yes" the old fairy said after that she could heard a monotone beep signaling that the other line had went dead.

* * *

**It's your last chance to make your guesses what do you think that is happening? Please review come on guys don't be s. mean only one review in the last chapter. Seriously**


	8. Not All The Old Legends Are a Lie

**Hello my reader first of all Thank you to all of you who reviewed favorited and follower so far I hope you keep read.**

** I still don't own winx club or anything related to it. **

**As always read, enjoy and review **

* * *

**Not all the old legends are a lie**

Two figures dressed with black tunics walked through an old corridor as dark as their robes, they walked slowly almost afraid of making any sound on the stone floor, there were several paintings hanging on the grey walls of the corridor, each one of them representing dark paths surrounded by old and twisted trees, without anything just the dark path or just and old man or woman looking at the horizon each time the two people passed in front of one of the paintings a wooden door appeared in front of them in the exact same place where the art work was, they didn't open any of them they just kept walking until they reach one of the painted scenes, the only one which was different from the rest;

That painting represented five girls. At first sight they seemed five ordinary girls, they were all smiling in a sunny day with a blue ski, above their heads, they were surrounded by green trees with birds of all colors singing in their branches, which was a contrast to the other paintings, they seemed very happy, but after a few moments observing it one of the two cloaked woman saw in awe how the scene changed; the five smiling and normal girls were now different, they were still smiling but it wasn't a happy smile it was almost an evil smile, they now had dark wigs in their backs and their hands, that seconds ago were pale, were now glowing because of their power. Their surroundings had changed too, the trees weren't green anymore instead they were grey like if they were made of stone or black like if they had been burnt, they ski was now almost completely dark except for some reddish tones, almost like blood, which splashed the ski.

This time nothing happened, no door appeared in front of them until the taller of the two figures touched the painting, once she had touched it a door appeared but it was different it wasn't a wooden door, this door was made of iron and unlike the other doors that one had a bolt, also made of iron. The woman who had touched the painting before searched in the pockets of his tunic founding what she was searching, she took out a small key made of the same material of the door and opened it letting her college in; the room was gloomy, only illuminated by the light of a candle which the shorter of the two women took to look around the room while with her free hand took off the hood which was covering her head.

The room had several paintings hanging on the walls covering all the walls of the room while in the ceiling a mural representing a battle, also in the centre of the room was an iron lectern which had an old and yellowish parchment, the only writing that could be found there, the two women went directly to it even of one of them couldn't avoid to stop just a few seconds to admire the mural. Once they were at the lectern they begun to quietly read it after six minutes of silence Faragonda rise her head with her mouth slightly open if disbelief and her eyes wide open almost with an expression of fear in her face;

"Are you sure that's true?" she said pointing to the parchment.

"As you could verify the other day not all the old legends are a lie some of them are true I'm afraid, old friend" her companion said.

"And then, if that is true what represent that she said looking to the mural on the ceiling of the room where the five girls, that she now knew were the five sisters, were fighting against five boys in some short of cave, it was scary how they were looking at the boys that they were fighting, there was no mercy in their eyes, her eyes, that were of two different colors, only reflected their desire of killing their adversaries.

"Is a battle that is a battle that has still to happen" the woman asked also looking to the ceiling.

"Do you really think that what that writing says will actually happen?" The old headmistress of Alfea asked worried.

"Yes it has to happen" she answered simply but worried too.

"Then we have to meet with the boys and tell them before it's too late" Faragonda said while the two of them hurried outside of the room.

* * *

At Red fountain the specialist were lying on their beds after a hard day of classes and training, they still had injures from their encounter with their very mad girlfriends but they weren't severe only Brandon had to wear a bandage on his wrist because he had sprained it when he had fallen from Stella's window. While they were there at Sky's room lying on the bed staring at the white ceiling they were talking about that event;

"I can't believe that they attacked us" Riven was saying now pacing through the room.

"I bet that they said the same when we attacked then possessed by the lords" Sky said half smiling while thinking about Bloom.

"Yes besides they weren't exactly themselves" Helia answered almost mirroring Bloom's words when they attacked the girls months ago.

"Oh boy! My wrist hurts a lot Brandon groaned.

"That will teach you not to jump from you girlfriend's window" Sky teased him, Brandon was about to answer when they heard a loud knock in the door, a bit surprised since no one knock on the door at that hour in the evening because they were resting after an exhausting day of training, Riven went to opened the door, his surprise was even bigger when after opening the door he found Saladin in front of him;

"Good evening ser do you need something?" he said as he had been taught to, even if the rest of the specialist couldn't see who was at the door hearing those words they knew it immediately, they all got up quickly from the bed and walk to the door.

"Yes, boy I need you all to come with me to Alfea" the old magician answered and then after a pause he added "It's about the girls.

Half an hour later the specialist entered Faragonda's office wondering what the directors wanted to tell them only to find Griffin sitting there waiting for them with Faragonda.

"What is she doing here?" Sky asked furiously "Is that a plan of the Trix that why the girls acted that way?" the blonde boy asked.

"No boy I'm here to help, what we are facing is way worst than the Trix" Griffin answered calmly.

"Then what are we facing?" sky asked confused but more calmly.

"The sisters" Faragonda answered with a solemn and somewhat scared tone.

"Who are the sisters?" Timmy asked

"They are the ones who set free the lords in the first place" Saladin said "little is known about them just that they were five normal girls and that the rejection of the lords made them became the first evil beings in the magic story."

"Wait a second, you knew it all this time and you didn't tell us anything, you didn't ask us to search for them knowing it" Riven said pointing at each of the heads of the schools accusatorily.

"We weren't sure Riven" Faragonda intervened seeing that he was angry.

"But you suspected it and you didn't tell us anything and now the girls are under some short of spell or something because of that!" the specialist screamed.

"Riven calm down and let us tell you what we know so far" Saladin said calmly but threatening at the same time.

"We have been able to found out their names they were Ecnis, Sweidos, Kanmn, Mutis and Bhlōtis sadly we haven't been able to translate those names because they are from a very ancient language." Griffin said.

I can run it trough a new translation program that Tecna and I have created it was our last project before that happened" Timmy said sadly and then introduced the names in his laptop.

"But the bad news are that the legend also said, and we are sure that that is the truth, that they have the worst spell that have been ever created, the conversion spell."

"It sounds a lot like witches" Sky said interrupting Griffin.

"Listen kid" Griffin said visibly irritated with him "Even among us, witches, there are rules and forbidden things, true we don't like fairies and we have wanted to kill them in the past but now we are in peace so we won't ever use that spell" the woman sentenced. In that moment Timmy's laptop began to emit sounds signaling that the translation program had finished, the boy looked at the screen and suddenly his mouth fall open in disbelief.

"What? What has happened Timmy?" Sky asked seeing his friend's face.

"T-the n-names" he said with a shaky voice "they are written in indo-European. T-today w-we will translate them as; Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora."

* * *

**Ok I have to tell you that indo-european was one of the first languages where expert believe that all the other languages come so I tohught that it made sense. The words didn't exactly mean Bloom, Stella, tecna, Musa and Flora I have to admit it.  
**

**For bloom I chose fire, for Stella star (which is the actual meaning of Stella). for Musa I chose song for Tecna metal and for Flora I chose flower. **

**Also if you are wondering why the door and the lectern was made of iron and the door too it was because the ancient legends said that fairies couldn't be near iron. **

**So it seems that the winx are villians here did you see that coming? Please review tell if you saw it or not and what do you think also if you like the way the first two or three paragraph was witten because I'm trying a new writing style with more detailed descriptions (I don't know if you have noticed it). and more adjectives. Please review**


	9. What to Do?

**I don't Own anything as ever. **

**Please read, enjoy and review. **

* * *

**What to**** Do**

The five lords were sitting in five wooden chairs with white cushions around a table made of white marble in what seemed to be the ski, it was made of pinkish tones mixed with different shadows of red and white, in fact it was almost as they were sitting in a cloud. Around them were twelve Ionic Greek columns also made of white marble, the columns were almost broken by the action of several green creepers. The lords were now wearing white Greek tunics that left half of their torsos naked and sandals instead of their war attires. Sitting with them was Valkyrie, dress with her usual white dress that wasn't stained with blood anymore now was pure white almost transparent, and her hair wasn't gathered in a dirty bun anymore, now her shinny blonde hair, almost of the same color of the sun, was falling freely almost like a gold cascade. But even if the place was idyllic they were arguing heatedly;

"You must let us go, they need our help" Leadership was saying.

"No" Valkyrie answered firmly "You yourself warned me about this; you told me that at some point you will try to escape and get back your powers with an excuse, and that I shouldn't let you go under any circumstances because you wouldn't be fully cured and you would become even darker."

"I know what we told you, it was me who told you those words but if you don't let us go they will die" Wisdom told the blonde girl.

"You can't leave they will be able to face their destiny besides you gave them your abilities" she answered.

* * *

Kilometers away from there in a dark cave, sitting in five thrones made with stalactites and stalagmites, were sitting the Winx but something wasn't right about them their eyes weren't of only one color instead their pupils were of two different color; Bloom's eyes were red like the fire burning inside her but also blue like the water which can extinguish even the more powerful fire, Stella's were of a yellow like-honey, like the light of the sun but also violet as the dark light, Musa's were brown like the wood of which the instruments were made in ancient time but they were also orange like the fire threatening to burn them all, Tecna's were electrical blue, like and black, almost like if they were made of electricity going through the circuits of a computer, but in other part of the pupil the color became black almost as if that electricity had burnt the electrical device, and finally flora's eyes were green like the trees but then they became black like the smoke of a fire. Also they hands were glowing with power and they faces were contorted in a grimace that was somehow a memory of their true smile.

They were there sitting in their stone thrones, looking at the darkness in the cave and showing and evil and satisfied smile while they were talking;

"Yes we finally did it sisters we have controlled them" Musa was saying looking at the rest of his sisters.

"Did you see the face of the pathetic boy, that that girl treat as his boyfriend when I threw him out of the room by the balcony" Stella commented while laughing.

"Yes I think that he thought that it was his girlfriend who had threw him out because he looked like if he was heartbroken" agreed Tecna laughing even harder than Stella.

"Yes that was funny and soon we will achieve our revenge but until then we have to be careful because I can sense that one still fighting" said Bloom.

"And what if they don't come?" asked Flora losing her evil grin just fir a second.

"Oh trust me they will come" reassured her Bloom "if not to save the magic dimension to save their beloved girlfriends you saw them it was like a fairytale" Bloom said with a grimace of disgust all over her face, to them laugh about her own joke followed by the rest of the Winx.

"But what if the boy remembers" Stella asked.

"Don't worry sister that sky, as this girl call him, will be dead before he could remember what Leadership told him.

* * *

At Alfea Sky Brandon Riven and Helia were training at the county yard, while Timmy was with the professor gathering information about the sisters, knowing that the moment of the battle against the sisters and therefore against their own girlfriends was close;

"I don't know Riven" Sky was saying while they were fighting "maybe it's my fault that bloom was possessed you should have seen her when I protected Jenna and not her, it was full of… jealousy, betray….and hate." He say defeated while Riven taking advantage of that threw him to the ground.

"Listen if after all that you two had went through she doesn't trust you enough then she is not worth your time, and focus on the battle your are fighting terribly today" the specialist said increasing the speed and force of his attacks "On the other hand" the boy said suddenly stopping "Probably it was my fault that Musa is possessed right now, she probably thought that I was cheating on her because that previous day I didn't even bother to say goodbye to her and we were having a hard time, but it was just I was so excited about seeing my little cousin. The funny thing is that I was planning to ask my cousin to help pick a gift for Musa, things between us were better, even if we were having a hard time."

"Don't worry man I'm sure that we will rescue her and then you could tell her that" the blonde specialist told his friend increasing the rhythm of the combat.

Meantime inside Alfea Timmy was reading an ancient book searching for useful information about the sisters, strangely the brown-haired genius couldn't concentrate, he could stop wondering why Tecna the smartest person he had ever met had thought that he preferred to spend time with his sister instead of spending it with her, he didn't prefer to spent time with one of another Tecna was his girlfriend and Veronica was his sister it was the same, he was about to change to another book when something caught his eyes "got it" he murmured.

Five minutes later all if the specialist and the teachers were in Faragonda's office;

"So do you know what has happened to the girls Timmy" Helia asked excited he will soon have Flora back.

"Yes, they weren't exactly possessed they under the conversion spell" the boy said.

"So… they are becoming dark fairies?" Riven asked worried "But if that is true we won't be able to save them!" He said almost screaming.

"Calm down young boy" Griffin said "we have also discovered that the sisters haven't used exactly the conversion spell they have modify it."

"And what it does now?" Asked Sky.

"It allows the sisters to bring back the evil side of the Winx" Faragonda explained.

"How?" asked Helia in disbelief.

"Because they are that dark side, they are the ancestors of the Winx, they were in fact the first evil creatures of the magical dimension. Once they performed that spell a small amount of goodness of the Winx was destroyed the only needed a bad felling to fill that gap up with darkness, I'm afraid that in their case that felling was Jealousy" Faragonda informed the boys.

"But why they want revenge on us?" asked Brandon.

"Because…" Saladin started "You are the descendants of the five lords, every Specialist is in fact their descendant somehow." The old magician answered.

"And what we do now?" Asked Riven "Kill them like they did to us?"

"Yeah I bet that you would like to kill your own girlfriend don't you Riven?" Timmy said earning a dirty look from the other boy.

"No, no it's not like that you have to convince them that you love them so they can defeat the sisters, but be careful because if you kill the in the battle they won't survive like you did, they will day" Faragonda sentenced.

* * *

**To guest: I really have no idea of the pronunciation but I left you the page from where I translate the names maybe you could find something; indo -european .info /dictionary -translator/**

**Please review and tell me what do you thonk remember it's the only way I can know what do you think about it.**


	10. A Bitter-Sweet Victory

**Hello readers, I know that that chapter is a bit delayed but hey considering that I went to a foreing country to study that I have to get installed here and talk a foreing language 24 hours a day it isn't as bad as it could be. **

**I don't own winx club or anything related to it. **

**As always read, enjoy and review. **

* * *

**A bitter-sweet victory**

Helia woke up early that day he knew that if he had to convince flora that he loved her there was only one think that could convince her and it wasn'tprecisely an easy thing to find, but the effort worth it because it was for her and it was to prove his love. While he was walking in the forest walking far away from Red fountain to where only wild animals lived he couldn't avoid to think about her; her hair brown like the wood of the trees, her eyes green and wild like the nature, her herself so sweet and innocent like the little wild animals that lived in the forest, but now, as the animals, she was ready to attack him because he have hurt her, or so she thought and as sweet as the wild animals, or people, could be they weren't fools and if you hurt them they won't come near you again. Helia hoped that he could make flora see that whatever she thought that he had done to him, he didn't, or at least didn't mean to, because if he couldn't save her, if she couldn't forgave him, love him again he will rather be dead than live without her love.

He soon reached the point of the forest where he wanted to go, it was the darkest corner of the forest, there were no animals there, the trees were black, cold and lifeless there was no trace of the green color that once painted their leaves, in fact there were no leaves, but even if it was covered with darkness that exact place had an evil kind of beauty, an incredible power of attraction, but once you were there you wanted to run away because it was scary you can't hear anything just silence and you couldn't fell more than despair and cold. It was ironic that in the darkest place of the forest grew the most beautiful and breathtaking flower of all, full of light and hope, but here she was illuminating some trees around her, red, natural, alive perfect. Helia was almost ashamed of cutting it, of ending such a beautiful life even if it was only for a few hours until he came back to Red fountain, because he knew that as soon as he planted it in the ground her roots will grow again, but even if he knew that he couldn't help but feel ashamed because that fragile and beautiful plant remained him of flora, so strong and yet do fragile. He took out his razor and carefully cut it saving it in his rucksack.

* * *

"You have to admit that the boy tries very hard sister" the evil spirit occupying bloom's body said laughing evilly.

"He is weak and pathetic I don't know how my descendent fall in love with him it makes me could fell shame" Flora's evil alter ego said.

"Well after all you did felt in love with Justice too" Musa teased enjoying herself too much.

"It wasn't the same, he wasn't the same, he was stronger then and wasn't afraid of hurting anyone if it was necessary" Flora's ancestor said almost daydreaming but her voice full only with lust.

"Ugh sister you sound like a young girl in love" Stella's dark side said. "You aren't falling in love with him all over again aren't you?"

"Of course not!" Flora said angrily dedicating a dirty look to her sister "Take that back right now or I will kill you in the instant" she said her hands glowing with dark power.

"Enough! My dear sisters" Bloom said "Save all that hate to whom it belongs and be prepared because the moment is close" she said and with a bow of her hand the magic screen that was projected in the wall disappeared along with the stone thrones, leaving only a huge room all of it made of rustic stone and without any windows, tapestries or decorations it was simple at naked as the rage that filled the sisters' hearts.

* * *

At the red fountain ship on the way to will land, that as Timmy had found out was the place where the sisters lived, Brandon couldn't stop pacing up and down the ship until Helia stopped him, because even if he was very patient all have a limit even patience.

"What is worrying you Brandon?" the black-haired specialist asked.

"I don't know Helia, it's just that I can't avoid feeling guilty because it is my fault that Stella is possessed in the first place, man I should have told her about Kelly" he said signaling to the sleeping form of the girl with his head "but I just thought that she wouldn't understand it, I should have known better because she is the sweetest person I have ever met and she the most reasonable too, aside for you of course". The brown haired Specialist confessed to his fellow.

"Don't worry I'm sure that if she was herself she would understand after a few hours of quiet though or a good night of sleeping but unfortunately she was possessed, you didn't have anything to do with it" her teammate, always the most wise in love themes of them all, reassured him.

"Maybe you are right I only hope that whatever happens, happens fast so I don't have to suffer or see you or the girls suffering" he said with a worried and sad expression in his eyes, already fearing the worst.

"I hope so too" Helia whispered more to himself than to his mate.

"Hey guys in a few minutes we will land, be ready and woke up the girls" Timmy warned them, and then turning to sky he asked; "do you think that it was a good idea to bring the girl with us? Won't that make the sisters angrier at us?"

"Maybe but we need backup, I don't know about the rest but trust me Jenna will be a great help, and for the others they could help us using some powers to cover us or…" the blonde boy doubted for a moment and them with his blue eyes full of sadness and her voice shaking said; "if the situation gets worse attack them.

"Hope you are right" the smartest of the Specialist said.

They descended the ship and entered the gloomy cave advancing carefully not to make a sound that could give away their position, a futile effort because the sisters already knew that they were there, soon they were facing the furious face and the eyes full of hate, rage and desire to kill them of the people that were before, and still were now even if they were possessed for some evil spirits, their girlfriends.

Riven didn't knew what to do, he was supposed to say something, anything that will convince her that he did loved her but could he say _I wasn't cheating on you it was just my cousin and we were talking about what could I pick for you as a gift. _He knew very well that she wouldn't believe him, not after all he had done to her those past years. But still he had to try so he opened his mouth and with a shaky almost afraid voice began to say; "Listen Musa I know that You think that I had cheated on you and that I don't love you but she is my cousin and she was helping me pick a gift for you, I know that I should be able to pick one on my own by now but I wanted it to be special because we were great with each other now, and then we started remembering old times and we got in a sword fight just for fun, that was what you saw."

I don't believe you, you never told me that you had a cousin, and if you were saying the truth you would have told me." Musa herself and not her evil side told him, after that her evil side took control over her and attacked Riven with an attack full of rage which he tried to protect himself from behind his shield, but it was too strong and it sent him against the wall knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Meantime a similar scene was being mimicked all around the place and none of the specialist were doing well, Helia was the one having the hardest time of all of them he was trying but Flora was too hurt and he didn't even knew why;

"But why are you so mad at me Flora? I didn't do anything to you" he said calmer but hurt while Flora herself was staring at him.

"How do you dare to say that you haven't done anything" the nature fairy said with her eyes full of tears while trying to punch him "you cut our rose while you were flirting with a girl!" she screamed in anger "That seems like nothing to you?" she asked.

"Flirting what are you talking about? She is my n…" he was trying to say when the evil spirit took control of the fairy and hit him with a blast of energy.

_Hey! He was about to say something why did you do that_ Flora's good side argued with the bad one inside her head.

_He cheated on us don't you remember, I gave him what he deserves _Flora's bad side mentally said. While the mental conversation was taking place Helia was trying to get back to his feet, when he was back on his feet he show Flora the rose that he had cut that morning, but the bad side of his girlfriend sent him another attack this time a dark plants that squeezed him "Listen…F-Flora, Helia said grimacing in pain while doing so, y-you h-have to fight your bad side, y-you are s-stronger than h-her, I h-haven't c-c-cut o-our f-f-flower s-she was d-dying but I h-ha-have f-found an-another, lo-look" Helia whispered not being able to talk lauder because of the pain, while he show her the red rose. His statement was only answered by a new wave of power that burned his skin and a new squeezing that left him almost unconscious.

* * *

Meantime Timmy was having a hard time too, Tecna, the most logical fairy wasn't being so reasonable;

"You preferred to spend time with your sister, who you can see very often rather than spending it with me!" Tecna was yelling.

"No, think about I have told you countless times that I can see my sister very often because I spend most of the year at red fountain" the specialist tried to convince her.

"LIAR" Tecna's evil side screamed, and them calmer added "You know Wisdom you always that you are the smartest person on the room, well I'm going to show where being and smarty-pants led you" the sister in Tecna said and punched him, her fist surrounded with electrical energy which made him a burn in his check, causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground.

_What the hell are you doing _Tecna mentally scolded her dark side _he is right, him spending time with his sister it's the most logical thing. _

_No don't let him fool you, that's not logic, you are his couple and he is moved to be with you by pheromones, so the most logical thing is that he wanted to spend time with you and not her. _

_I suppose you are right _Tecna mentally sighted defeated by herself_ but don't hurt him everybody can make mistakes, we are humans therefore we make mistakes. _

_No he doesn't he is Wisdom_ her evil side said cornering Timmy and rising her fist red because of the energy concentrated in it, at that point Tecna refused to keep looking even if he did felt every punch, that her, or a part of her was delivering to her boyfriend, who was now coughing, crawl in the ground trying to cover his body from her attack but without any success, while she kept hitting him, harder and harder every time, at that point the only thing that Tecna could do was screaming for her alter ego to stop.

* * *

Thing wasn't being so different for Brandon, his skin was red by now because of the multiples solar burns that his girlfriend had caused him, and his clothes were torn. He couldn't defend himself anymore because she had blinded her with a hit of black light

_Stop! _Stella was mentally ordering her counterpart _he is blind and he didn't deserve it. _

_Of course he did he was cheating on us… _Stella's ancestor and alter ego was saying when they were interrupted by Brandon talking while he tried to shield himself with the remains of his shield;

"Listen I know that I should have told you about Kelly before, but I was over her and she, he said pointing to the girl that was behind him scared and trying not to be seen. It was than when Stella noticed her presence for the first time and her blood began to boil again, was over me too when I met we knew that our thing was impossible, and when I was sad because of that you cheered me" The specialist said but it even if Stella was in tears now her half didn't thought the same and with a full blast of white light, that hit him in the chest, she sent him against the wall causing him to hit his head that began to bleed, even though his brain didn't registered that, it only registered a wet sensation on the back of his head.

_Why have you done that!? _Stella mentally yelled to herself _he was apologizing that was what we wanted. _

_No, that was what you wanted I want to kill Loyalty because he change me for the lords; the love of my life changed me for his mates! _She yelled.

_But we are together now and he had apologized to me so I won't let you do it. _

_Have you hear him say that he was sorry because I didn't _the evil spirit said.

_I didn't either _Stella told her sadly observing Brandon who was barely breathing now.

* * *

From the other corner of the cave Sky observed all that was happening, the rest of his team wasn't doing well he was the leader he had to something. Anything. While he was trying to dodge Bloom's attacks but he was getting tired and couldn't keep it anymore she hit him with a flame that made a bur on the arm with which he held the sword.

"Why? ... Why sky? Why did you protect her instead of me?" He said launching a new attack with every word that he managed to protect himself from with his steel shield which was starting to melt.

"You have to understand it Bloom, she is my pupil I have to protect her because she can't do it on his own yet" the blonde said hopping for her to understand.

_No, Bloom don't believe him, he is lying _the sister who was possessing her told her.

"I don't believe you she seems very skilled, besides you were very playfully with each other the other day in the ship sending another attack that melted completely, and then she attacked him again hurting him in the right leg causing him to fall on his knees. Form where he was Sky could saw that the end of the guys was close and his end was close too he had to do something, and then all clicked in his mind like a puzzle, he remembered what Leadership told him, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Leave him alone!" he could hear Jenna telling bloom and then he saw how his pupil slapped his girlfriend in the face, as soon as Jenna's hand touched Bloom skin her she got a very bad burn in her hand, causing her to scream in pain and falling besides sky.

"Do you want to say something before I kill you Sky?" Bloom asked with a deeper voice then her normal one, it was also more evil.

"Yes why not" said Sky helping Jenna to her feet "You know what Bloom you right, I'm tired of hiding it, I like Jenna, she isn't a little princes with a great power that is always complaining about thing that she can't fix, she is a fighter, a warrior just like me and I love that besides she can handle a sword and I love her for that" Sky said then he pulled Jenna closer to him and he pressed his lips against hers. That action made both the sister who was controlling her and bloom's anger rise even more, her blood boiling in his veins while the fairy could fell how her own temperature rise, her whole body was sacking, her whole being glowing with energy which raised her from the ground.

* * *

Seeing that the rest of the boys seeing that and understanding what the leader of the team was doing, or so they thought, knew that it was now or never they all threw her weapons away and made the girls leave the room them with his arms raised admitting their defeat the all said to their girlfriends that they were sorry and that they do loved then. After that declaration of true love they all could see how their girlfriends were fighting the evil specters and even helped them they all fighting side by side with his loved ones to defeat evil until the Winx absorbed they evil sides this time making them disappeared forever.

* * *

Unfortunately things weren't going so well for Sky, Bloom was still possessed and very angry, he could hear her screaming;

"You will pay for that sky" she said and suddenly the fire dragon emerged from her body and attacked Sky literally eating his heart.

While he was dying all he could hear was what Leadership had told him "Sometimes a leader has to sacrifice himself to protect his team, it is his duty and privilege to do it."

Seeing what she had done Bloom fought her counterpart, in her mind. On the cave the rest of the group couldn't see anything different in her just a tinny translucent tear falling from his right eye.

_You have killed him, you have killed my love_! Bloom told the spirit.

_No princess we did it_ the sister said.

Bloom felt silent for a moment but then attacked the sister with all her strength while she screamed _No you tricked me he hadn't cheated on me but you made me think so_ tears falling from her eyes she released only a little blue flame but that as soon as it touched the sister it burned her. Liberating Bloom from her possession.

The Battle had finally end and the Winx were safe, but there was no cheering no flaying admiring the beauty of Wild Land this time. It had been a bitter-sweet victory.

**THE END**

* * *

**So I have some things planned to write a sequel but as I told you before I am in a foreing country country and next mondey I'm going to start atending clases in a foreing language, so I will only write a sequel if you are interested in it, in other words if you are going to read it, so I will give you a moth you review, follow favorite or all of them and if there is enought people interested I will write the sequel. **

**I want to clarify that I hate to do this and that in normal circunstances I will write it even if I didn't have any readers but as I told you I don't have time. **

**Also in my previous story some of you have said that I didn't described the battles enought, I hope that I have done that thid time. **

**you probably have seen the word alter ego in this chapter if you don't know they are two greek words that means another part of yourself **

**(Usually a bad one) alter: other, another ego: I, myself. **

**Fanally thankyou to Sara of Sparks, Dragon at Play, wild element (guest) Scouru from bloodclan, Musa Lover, Pikachu Lover99, Chrissiemusa, DanyItGurl, Shardas, Daughter of Sea and Wisdom, Princes1014, DarkWinxGirl, .20xX, Katerinavalentine62601, Darklady, HappyFunnyGirl, and NikkyNamedJade for reviewing. **

**also thank too all of you who I had named above that favorited and followed and also to Sutefanii Uchcicha, .ForeverXX, and Roxy fan 4 ever. **

**Also to all of the guest. Remember if you want a sequel this time you will have to ask for it Review, follow, favorited. **

**See you.**


End file.
